


Jon and Dany and a Pregnancy Test Drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Targcest Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a drabble, R Plus L Equals J, Teenagers, Unbeta'd, Unplanned Pregnancy, could be trash, wrote in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon and Dany and a pregnancy test





	Jon and Dany and a Pregnancy Test Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble - Literally wrote in like 30 minutes
> 
> Might pick it back up and edit it tomorrow
> 
> *** OK Think I am going to leave this as is - but edit and repost at a late time :) ***

“It’s positive,” his aunt stated as she walked out of the bathroom, plastic stick in hand and sat down on the bed next to him. “What are we going to do?”

“Well… It looks like we are going to have a baby,” Jon replied with a smile as he took the pregnancy test from her hand and pressed a kiss to her plump rose-colored lips. _‘Gods she has never looked more beautiful than she has at this moment. I cannot wait to see her belly swell with our babe.’_

“Jon we are eighteen years old! We are still in High School!” She exclaimed as she broke the kiss. “How are we supposed to tell our parents we are having a baby? We haven’t even told them about our relationship!”

“Well, then we will tell them about us and the baby tonight, at family dinner.”

“Jon, what if they don’t support us, emotionally and or financially? Without their help, we will never be able to keep the baby!”

Jon felt his heart drop. “You don’t want to keep our baby?” Even to himself, he could hear the heartbreak in his tone. He had not even known for a minute he was going to be a father and the thought of that life not existing shattered his heart. “You are thinking about aborting our babe?”

“Gods NO! Never! I would move out of my parent’s house before they ever tried to make me get rid of our child!” She quickly assured him.

Jon sighed in relief, but he was perplexed. “Then what did you mean? You want to give our baby up for adoption?”

Even the thought of giving his child away to someone else to raise was shattering his heart._ Their child. A little boy with his dark curls and her violet eyes or a baby girl with her silky silver locks and his steely-grey eyes._ Besides being the exact same age (born on the same day, just hours apart) and Aunt and Nephew, Jon and Dany were best friends. They had grown up together, shared birthday parties, gave the other their virginity when they were fifteen. Jon knew she was his soul mate and that he would never be able to live without her and _now, she was carrying part of him in her womb._

“I don’t know,” Dany whispered. “I don’t want to. I already love this baby so much. But…”

“My Uncle Eddard always told me everything before the word _but _is horseshit!” He interrupted. “I love our baby too. More than I ever thought possible.”

“Do you mean that Jon? A baby will change everything.”

“Aye, Dany. I swear to the Old Gods and the New, that I love this baby… This morning when you told me your period was late I was a little freaked out. But then as the day went on, all I could think about was you growing round with our babe… Then while you were in the bathroom, taking the test, I was praying to any gods that were listening that the test would be positive,” Jon confessed as he wiped a few tears that had escaped his aunt’s eyes. “We already love our baby. Therefore, we will have our baby. We will raise our baby to be a good person… And I am sure our family will be supportive and love our baby as well,” he vowed.

“Do you really think they will be supportive?”

“I know that it’s not going to be easy, but I am positive our families will be supportive… I mean my mom and your brother were eighteen when they were married… and I was born like six months later.”

“Are you sure you want to tell them tonight,” his beautiful aunt asked with a quivering lip. “I mean, your mom and Rhaegar are not Aunt and Nephew.”

“I am not ashamed of our relationship, Dany. I am sure they will understand. I mean we are Targaryens after all,” he replied as he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her moon-kissed hair.

“Okay,” she whispered. “We will tell them tonight at family dinner.”

Much to their surprise, they had been terrible at hiding their relationship – His parents, Rhaegar and Lyanna and his grandparents (Dany’s parents) Rhaella and Aerys, laughed, stating they had known they were dating for years. Then when they confessed they were expecting their first child, there were happy tears and hugs and kisses all around.


End file.
